07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Capella
Capella is a child who was sold into slavery by his mother. He was rescued by Teito and Frau as they fled the Barsburg Church, and joined them on their journey to the Land of Seele after they assumed he was an orphan and took him in. Capella gained the ability to use the healing style of Zaiphon after being told by Teito that they were going to District 4 in search of his mother. He later finds he has the power of both attacking Zaiphon and healing Zaiphon, to which Frau comments on its rarity. Etymology Capella is the brightest star in the constellation Auriga, and eleventh brightest star in the night sky. The name comes from the Latin: Capra and means "small goat". In music, his name means 'Church style'. Appearance Physical appearance Capella appears as a child of 5 years old. He is very small, being estimated to be around 4 foot, and has a very slight and skinny build. His face is very round with chubby cheeks and he has very large blue eyes under thick eyebrows, a small nose, and a large mouth. Capella has neck length, straight hair that is thick and messy and spiked up with the fringe falling past his eyes. Official art shows that his hair is a light ginger. Official art also shows that his mother's hair is the same colour, meaning that he presumably inherited his hair colour from her. Clothing When he first appears he is wearing nothing but the plain, thin nightgown commonly worn by sklaves. His hands were chained and he wore a sklave collar. Teito soon broke the chains- though the cuffs remained, and gave him his thick, purple coat with a high neck guard to hide the sklave collar. When temporarily employed at Madame's Tavern, Capella wore a typical butler attire: consisting of a white, long sleeved shirt, black waistcoat and a black bow-tie, black trousers and a black apron. He also wore white socks and black shoes. The orange mittens were a present from Teito. CapellaButler.png|Capella dressed as a butler. Personality Being very young, Capella has a very childish personality. He is happy most of the time and usually very cheerful, but due to his young age he is easily overwhelmed and cries when frightened. Capella is easily amused by trivial things and enjoys playing games. He quickly becomes attached to the people around him. Despite his usually cheerful nature, he can become violent when he feels that his loved ones are being threatened, as shown when he attacked Nyx for trying to kill Rutia, though he quickly stopped when Teito chided him. Capella is also courageous, and will not hesitate to confront opponents much larger and older than himself, especially when his loved ones are in danger. Relationships [[Teito Klein|Teito':']] Capella looks up to Teito and sees him as an older brother, using 'nii-chan' to address him. Frau says that Capella looks up to Teito as if he were the sun or 'his god', and Capella expresses that he wants to be like Teito when he grows up. The two have been shown to care deeply for each other, and both cried when Teito had to leave to continue his journey. [[Frau|Frau':']] Capella likes Frau because Frau treats him well and plays with him. Rutia: Capella and his mother are close. Capella has used his healing Zaiphon to heal her eyes, and felt very sad when she seemed to have abandoned him. Rutia could not bring herself to abort Capella despite recieving no financial support from his father, and was desperate enough for Capella to at least have food to eat to sell him into slavery. When they were reunited, they were overjoyed to be able to be with each other again. Nyx: Capella apparently dislikes Nyx, and once attacked Nyx so fiercely that Nyx believed Capella was trying to kill him. Master: Master was friendly towards Capella, and called him cute. Abilities and Attributes Capella has been shown to be able to use both a healing zaiphon and attack zaiphon, which is very rare in the series universe. Zaiphon Attacking Zaiphon: '''Capella is able to use an attacking Zaiphon but complains that it is too 'fluffy' and that it will not hurt anyone. Despite this, Frau comments on how powerful his attack zaiphon was for his age. Capella expressed a wish to continue training in order to make his attack Zaiphon stronger, but Teito convinced him to ignore his attacking and focus on his healing. '''Healing Zaiphon: Capella also has a healing Zaiphon. He was able to fully heal his mother's eyes without showing much effort, also showing his promise in medical zaiphon. History Capella was born to a poor young woman, Rutia, and her unnamed deceased husband. Capella's father was a gambler, and when he died, Capella and his mother were left with large financial debts. Capella would often help his mother cook and peel the potatoes- which he grew very skilled at, as it made his mother happy. At first, Rutia and Capella managed to remain relatively well-fed by working on embroidery, but Rutia was eventually afflicted with an eye disease, so she turned to prostitution to cover their expenses. But this failed to make ends meet and they were gradually running out of food. Slavery Due to their lack of money, Capella and his mother often went hungry until Capella's mother decided she would rather sell her son into slavery than see him starve to death- reasoning that a Sklave would get fed. His mother bought a cake for their last day together, the first time Capella had had cake since he was born,In Kapitel 35 Capella says: "On the last day, we bought cake since the first time I was born". and let Capella eat all of it. She waited till Capella had fallen asleep, then put him on a slave barge. Appearances Manga Synopsis Barsburg Church Arc Teito's escape from the Church Capella is first seen as Teito Klein and Frau flee the Barsburg Church whilst being pursued by soldiers of the Barsburg Armed Forces who are seeking the vessel for the Eye of Mikhail. He is shown in one of the back-alleys in District 7, where he is being whipped by slave trader Carl. This infuriates Teito, and he (Teito) attacks Carl and steals Capella, destroying Carl's cart in the process. Teito and Frau believe him to be an orphan so they take him in, and he travels with them to the port of Ria. Ria Once they reach Ria, Frau attempts to buy some supplies for their journey but is shocked when they refuse entry to Capella on account of him being an un-bought sklave. Teito Klein angrily breaks the chains Capella wears, but Frau drags them away. Capella apologises profusely for, what he sees as, stopping them from entering the store. Teito calms him and gives him his coat, and Capella refers to Teito as "master". Teito corrects him, and Frau tells Capella he is free. Capella explains that his mother sold him into slavery as they were in poverty and, having no where to go, asks if he can travel with them- something Teito and Frau agree to. The trio are then confronted by Carl, who is angry at the theft of his sklave and damage of his cart. Carl addresses Frau, whilst standing on a box so he is able to look him in the eye, and demands he repay him for the destruction of his cart. One of his men notices Teito's green eyes (rare, so slaves that possess them are expensive), and Carl says he will ignore the debt Frau owes him if Teito agrees to become a sklave he can sell. His men see Teito's tattoo and recognise him as a battle sklave, and Teito and Frau then proceed to beat Carl's men into submission. Carl relents and extends an offer of friendship: agreeing to give Capella to Teito and Frau, and offering to give them a ride past the guards to District 6: since Carl is a military-recognised slave trader he doesn't need identification papers to cross Districts. Teito asks Capella if he wishes to join them, and Capella marches on ahead to Carl's cart. Escape from Carl Capella falls asleep in the cart with Burupya. As they near District 6, Carl slips a gas bomb, containing a sleeping gas, in the back of his cart. Upon arrival, Carl opens the back doors, expecting to find those inside sleeping, but Teito, Frau and Capella suddenly bolt on a Hawkzile that was inside with them: the sleeping gas having no effect as Burupya had eaten the bomb. Carl and his subordinates watch them get away, and Carl angrily shouts that this was part of the plan. Hausen House Arc Arrival at the Hausen House Frau, Teito Klein, Capella and Burupya arrive at the Hausen House of District 6. When Capella, who had been sleeping the entire journey, wakes up, the three go to the small church attached to the House of God to submit their report. Teito volunteers to go alone, and Frau and Capella leave. Frau takes Capella to a brothel where he is spoilt by the women there, much to Frau's annoyance as the women ignore him (Frau) but hug and give sweets to Capella.Kapitel 30 Leaving the Hausen House At some point, Capella is recovered by Frau and the pair arrive at the Hausen House in time to witness the confrontation between Teito Klein, Seilan and the Imperial Guard, who threaten to arrest Teito for 'exposing the crimes of the Hausen House'. They are prevented from doing so by Frau, who beats the guards into submission and they (the guard) let them pass. The group recover their Hawkzile, and continue on their journey. Title Journey to District 5 The group continue on their journey to District 5 to find the next House of God, the Krat House. Feeling hungry, Capella excitedly asks for candied apples for lunch, but Frau jokes that Capella will be as short as Teito Klein if he doesn't eat real food. Teito purposes they eat Bear, and turns his attention to the large bear chasing them. Frau approves, and Teito uses his Zaiphon to kill it. The group sit by the fire and eat, and Frau informs the others they will travel by the Mountain Road, as it will discourage pursuers from the military. Capella- who was impressed by Teito's Zaiphon, asks Teito to teach him how to properly use his. Teito shows Capella the different emotions, and suggests Capella practice the 'bad' ones as they are easier to conjure. As Capella practices, they are suddenly interrupted by a dog barking. They follow the sound and are lead to a dog chained to a gravestone- but Capella cannot hear or see it, as the dog is actually dead. Frau frees its spirit, but Teito then has a vision of his past and faints. They then find a Tavern to stay in for the night. The city of Baltos After Frau had volunteered to work at the Tavern to pay for the food and rest they were being given, Capella and Teito Klein also offer to work. The owner of the tavern, Madame, agrees and Capella is sent to peel potatoes, something he is very good at due to him helping his mother cook. Capella then recounts the story of how his mother sold him into slavery- prompting Frau to ask Capella if he wants to see his mother. Though Capella says he doesn't, Teito suspects this is not true. Capella begins to cry, but is spotted by some hostesses who try to cheer him up by giving him cakes and biscuits to eat. Later that night Teito and Capella watch the plaza ball, and Frau frees Marie's soul. Aftermath Later that same evening, Teito Klein tries to get Capella to take a bath- but Capella runs from him as he doesn't like baths. Frau catches him, and he and Teito try to convince Capella to take a bath. Madame interrupts them, and gives Capella some clean clothes, and Capella goes with Teito to get changed. Trivia *He is the only person shown in the series, aside from Ayanami, to have two types of Zaiphon. *His father has never been shown, and he (Capella) seems to have no memories of him. *While his official hair colour is light ginger, fanart often depicts him with blonde hair. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Minor characters Category:Protagonists Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Slaves